Perdidos en el shopping
by Locurita
Summary: Ron y Hermione no pueden creer que sus hijos sean tan escurridizos. Esta vez, los niños escapan para darles algo de privacidad a sus padres. ¿Qué harán Ron y Hermione persiguiéndolos en un shopping muggle?


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y la WB._

**N/A: Holaaa... Soñé algo parecido a esto y lo escribí deformándolo un poco e intentando la comedia que no se me da del todo bien. Pero estoy satisfecha con este fic y sobre todo porque me imagino a los hijos de Ron y Hermione tal cual los plasmé; molestos pero decididos ;) Lean. Gracias!

* * *

**

**Perdidos en el Shopping**

_¡Demonios!_

Su maldición favorita, la dice todo el tiempo, pero desde que tiene dos hermosos hijos que no paran de correr por todos lados, se ha hecho costumbre, aunque sólo pueda pensarla, ya que su mujer no duda en reprocharle, golpearlo y hasta hacerlo dormir en el sofá cada vez que hace o dice algo malo para la educación de sus hijos… _¡Mujeres!_

—¡Vuelvan aquí! —Ron se desespera. Sostiene el carro del mercado con sus manos mientras lo empuja y busca ya cansado a su hijo que, con siete años, es demasiado vivaz y peligroso, ya que su inteligencia fue heredada de su madre pero con la picardía Weasley a más no poder, y a su hija, de nueve años que inteligentemente se encarga de recorrer todo el lugar buscando los precios más económicos para sus bolsas.

Hermione llega a su lado y suspira derrotada y con las manos en su cintura.

—He perdido a Rose, no hay caso. Sugiero que los esperemos en el café de allá, hasta que se cansen de esconderse —comenta ella con una expresión de desenfado. Ron la mira y sonríe apenado.

—Soy Auror, me buscan unos peligrosos mortífagos, y estoy en un supermercado muggle con mi mujer y mis hijos… Hermione, creo que esta vez te pasaste. No estamos en total paz como para arriesgarnos así… Si pasa algo deberíamos borrarle la memoria a quinientos muggles por lo menos… —se escandaliza Ron con preocupación. Ella está dispuesta a replicar pero una cabecita colorada asomándose por una góndola la distrae y entonces lo deja allí parado mientras se va a la caza de su niño.

—¡Hugo, regresa! ¡Te lo ordeno! —inquiere Hermione con voz autoritaria. Se pone a correr como loca detrás de su hijo y en lugar de quedarse en el mercado se pasan a la zona del shopping alertando a los clientes allí.

—¡Hermione! ¡No corras! —pide Ron en ese instante, pero ya es demasiado tarde, él también se puso a perseguir a su mujer empujando el chango. Como puede, pasa las vallas hacia el shopping pero lo obligan a dejar en carrito con los productos que debía llevarse. No le da tiempo a pensarlo, deja todo tirado y persigue a su mujer…

—¡Rosie, corre que mamá ya viene detrás de mí! —le indica Hugo a su hermana que tan traviesa como él corre unos metros más delante.

Un viejo los ve pasar en fila y se queda boquiabierto mientras primero pasar a los dos niños juguetones y luego pasan los que parecen ser sus padres más aniñados que ellos, siguiéndolos por todas partes. Llegan hacia el espacio en donde se vende ropa de todo tipo y ambos niños deciden rápidamente separarse para ir uno por un lado y el otro hacia el contrario. Aquello les parece divertido.

Rose sabe perfectamente que sus padres necesitan distracción. Noches anteriores había escuchado a su padre quejarse de mortífagos, a su madre nerviosa y a su hermano inquieto porque sus padres no estaban teniendo la misma química y complicidad que siempre. Ella es una niña por demás inteligente, y aquello estaba funcionando a la perfección. Hasta que ve a su madre resbalar y llevarse por delante un estante pequeño lleno de vestidos de verano. Su padre que la sigue rápidamente, tropieza con ella y cae al suelo también… ambos sumidos en el escándalo y envueltos por un par de vestidos.

—¡Debería darles vergüenza! Tan grandotes y todavía jugando a las escondidas… ¡Qué bárbaros! —reprocha una señora mayor que es supervisora de aquella zona. Los mira con enfado por haber destrozado ese estante y los observa sonrojándose.

—Disculpe señora, esto es nuestra culpa… —dice Hugo llegando avergonzado, agarrado de la mano de su hermana. Sus pequitas se ven invadidas por un sonrojo casi natural, aunque en su mirada sigue habiendo picardía.

—¡Así se habla Hugo! —concuerda Ron levantándose y alegrándose de que su hijo admitiera que ellos tenían la culpa, para no quedar en ridículo delante de la señora.

—¡Ronald! —Hermione lo mira con enfado y se levanta del suelo sin ser ayudada por él. Mira con tranquilidad a sus hijos (o eso intenta) y luego se dirige a la señora—. Disculpe, arreglaremos esto enseguida, pero si me permite, tengo que conversar con mi marido sobre qué castigo imponer contra estos jovencitos maleducados que, por cierto, habrán salido a él.

Mira con reproche al pelirrojo que tiene por marido y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo obliga a entrar al probador de ropa, aunque asoma la cabeza desde allí y de manera intimidante, les dice a sus hijos que no se muevan de allí. Cierra la puerta y Ron la mira interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Debemos castigarlos? —pregunta Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione no puede evitar sonreír. Se reprocha internamente pero no lo evita. Y se acerca en el reducido espacio, un poco más a su hombre.

—En serio, Ron… ¿Tú nunca entiendes? —pregunta con una falsa nota de protesta. Se muerde el labio inferior y lo mira directamente a los ojos mientras entierra sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de él.

—¿Es una fantasía nueva? ¿Primero corremos a los niños en el shopping y luego tenemos sexo en el probador de ropa, aún con ellos afuera y una vieja criticona que seguramente sabe que vamos a hacer el amor aquí? —pregunta sonriendo abiertamente y no la deja hablar, simplemente le roba un corto beso—. Me gustan tus ideas, cariño. Debo admitirlo.

—Ronald… No fue mi idea, ¿no lo notaste? —dice sonriendo aún más, divertida por la situación y lo dicho por su marido—, Rosie y Hugo han querido desaparecer todo el día para que estuviéramos juntos, solos, ya sabes… Ellos son algo…

—Rápidos —completa Ron aquella frase. La mira con la misma sonrisa pícara que suele hacer su hijo y ella fascinada se rinde ante sus labios en un beso cargado de necesidad. Se encuentra devorando su boca apasionadamente cuando unos golpes lo sacan de su gloria y sin pensarlo no evita preguntar:— ¿Quién demonios es?

—¡Ronald! —musita Hermione en un susurro entrecortado.

—Papá, la señora esta y unos oficiales dicen que está prohibido hacer lo que le dijiste a mamá que iban a hacer… —comienza a decir Hugo, pero su hermana termina por él.

—Así que sugieren que salgan y se distraigan con otra cosa, como por ejemplo, venir a buscarnos, ya que escaparemos otra vez… ¿Están de acuerdo? ¿O aún discutirán nuestro castigo?

—No, de ninguna manera estamos de acuerdo… —asegura Ron mientras comienza a besar nuevamente a Hermione aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Ella lo empuja un poco y se separa sin poder contener la risa mientras lo obliga a controlarse y estarse quieto.

—Enseguida salimos, ¿sí? —Pero no reciben respuesta y eso a alguien como Hermione verdaderamente le preocupa. Mira con reproche a Ron para que la suelte y él, muy a su pesar, obedece. Entonces salen fuera y ven que efectivamente la señora está allí parada con dos oficiales y su cara redonda tremendamente sonrojada—… ¡No me digan! ¿Se fueron?

—No quiero imaginar lo pervertidos que saldrán esos chicos… —Es lo único que comenta la mujer negando con la cabeza.

—Ay, cierre la boca, señora. ¡Al demonio con su ropa, ordénesela usted sola! —se fastidia Ron chasqueando la lengua y corriendo luego, pero no esta vez por perseguir a sus hijos, si no para no ser asesinado por una Hermione totalmente desencajada y llena de vergüenza ajena.

—¿¡Y tú qué me ves! —pregunta Rose a un niño rubio que curiosamente está sentado en la góndola que se encuentra frente a la de ella, en donde se esconde de sus padres. El muchacho se encoje de hombros y alza sus cejas sobre sus ojos increíblemente grises.

—No te estaba viendo a ti, Weasley —asegura el niño alzando su mentón. Rose se pregunta internamente de dónde ese niño la conocerá, pero en ese instante llega agitado su padre y sin siquiera reparar en el pequeño rubio se la lleva de la muñeca, harto de estar en ese lugar muggle lleno de extrañas personas aguafiestas.

_¡Demonios!..._ Esa palabra ahora le sabe a poco para maldecir ese momento. Momento en que sale del shopping luego de una corrida inolvidable, y se encuentra de frente a la familia Malfoy riéndose de él al haber escuchado su escandalosa salida mientras Hermione le reclama ayuda con sus bolsas.

—_¡Mierda!_ —exclama por lo bajo.

_¡Esa suena mejor!_


End file.
